Chloramphenicol is an effective and low-cost antibiotic against different pathogenic bacteria. However, due to the fact that it can cause serious side effects such as, for example, aplastic anaemia, upon ingestion, this antibiotic has been banned from being used in food-producing animals in Canada, United States of America, European Union and many other countries. Nonetheless, chloramphenicol can still be found being improperly used in food production, like fish and honeybee farming, resulting in chloramphenicol contamination in food. Therefore, there is a need for methods which are quick and sensitive in detecting chloramphenicol contamination in food.